The Torn Heart I Have
by ViridianLight
Summary: Leon Wang-Kirkland has been torn from love, pieced back together, then torn apart again. When he meets his new "sister", Mei, he starts falling for her, but will his past and society's expectations prevent them from loving each other?/ Formerly "Torn"/ AU
1. Into a Million Pieces

"What are you talking about, Kirkland?"

Arthur Kirkland Sr. smirked. "I am talking about Leon," he gestured to the young boy sitting outside of the conference room, "and how I am taking custody of him."

"You can't do that! And stop calling him Leon!" Wang Yao slammed his hands onto the wooden table.

"Of course I can." Kirkland took out a document out of his briefcase. "With my power and influence, all of which you lost, I managed to convince the social workers that you were mistreating Leon and therefore, I am now Leon's adoptive father."

"There is no way to prove that! I'll get a lawyer! Y-You can't do this to Xiao Chen! He's only five! You can't split him up from his family!"

Kirkland shrugged. "There's no way to prove that you didn't. I have more money than you, and more power. Besides, what can you do? Anyway, I'll provide Leon with a better home than you ever did. Leon is a bright kid, he'll learn soon enough."

"... You... you bastard."

"Whatever, Wang." Kirkland picked up his possessions and walked out. "You have five minutes to say your goodbyes."

Wang Yao was left fuming in the small room when Xiao Chen, or Leon, walked in.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Wang Yao sighed and knelt down. "Xiao Chen, you're gonna have to live with Mr. Kirkland for a while."

Xiao Chen's eyes widened. "B-But why?"

"Because... because..."

Xiao Chen hugged his dad. "I wanna stay with you though!"  
>"I'm sorry Xiao Chen. But this isn't my choice." A tear ran down Wang Yao's face. "I promise I'll come back for you."<p>

Xiao Chen started crying too. "Okay Dad."

Xiao Chen thought his heart was shattering into a million pieces.

XXX

"Leon, come down here for a moment."

The sixteen year old Leon looked up from his homework.

"Coming Father."

Leon walked down the grand, marble staircase, into the magnificent living room and then into his father's beautiful study room.

"Yes, Father?"

"Do you remember your other father? Wang Yao?"

Leon nodded. Though he had never met him, all the horrible things he heard from his present dad about Wang Yao was enough to convince him that he was blessed to be taken in by Mr. Kirkland.

"Well, you have to go back to him."

"What? Why? I'm very happy here!"

"I know, and you have been a great son, but your... father won back custody of you. Pack up your things and I'll send the rest over soon."

"When do I have to return?" Leon asked.

"... By tomorrow."

Leon thought his heart was shattering into a million pieces.


	2. A New House, a New Love?

**Since Vietnam doesn't have a human name, I looked up Vietnamese names and so her name is Khanh, which means "precious stone" according to a baby naming website.**

* * *

><p>"Xiao Chun!"<p>

As soon as Leon got out of the limousine his father provided, somebody hugged him. Leon pushed him away.

"Who are you?"

The man looked hurt. "Xiao Chun, I'm-"

Leon interrupted him. "I'm not 'Xiao Chun'. I'm Leon Kirkland."

"What are you talking about, Xiao Chun?" Leon rolled his eyes. Couldn't the man listen? "I'm your dad."

Now that Leon looked at the man again, he noticed that they had the same dark hair, same dark brown eyes.

"Oh. So you're Mr. Wang Yao. Well, you're not my father. Arthur Kirkland Sr. is. I know what you did to me, even if I don't remember."

Wang Yao became furious. "So he told you that too? All that was a lie! A lie!"

"So you're saying my father lied to me?"

"He's not your father! He took you from me when you were only five. He is a terrible, lying bastard!"

Leon slapped Wang Yao across the face. "Don't you dare insult my father. Do you think I wanted to come back here? You forced me to leave my happy life and come to this place! Do you think I would ever consider you my father?"

Leon picked up his bags and stomped toward the Asian style house, leaving Wang Yao standing on the path, looking hurt and angry.

XXX

Leon walked through the open door and found himself in a clean, simple room.

"Oh. Are you Leon?"

Leon turned to see a pretty young lady with long, dark brown hair in a ponytail and golden eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Khanh, Mr. Wang's adopted daughter. Let me show you your room."

Khanh led Leon upstairs to a sunny room with a simple bed, wardrobe and desk.

"The bathroom's right down the hall. You share that bathroom with Kiku and Im Yong Soo."

"Thank you. Um, who are Kiku and Im Yong Soo?"

"My- well, I guess our-adoptive brothers. They're both about the same age as you. They live on the same floor as you. Our adoptive sister is Mei. She shares a room with me upstairs in the loft. She's slightly younger than you I think. Oh, by the way, I attend the local college."

"Does Mr. Wang just adopt random kids?"

Khanh laughed. "Of course not. We're all orphans from Asia. You're his only real child."

"Oh, really?" Leon turned away. So he wasn't special? He was just one in a big bunch of desperate children?

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

XXX

Leon heard the other children coming home and loud conversations from downstairs. He had locked his door and ignored the many knocks which were all from Wang Yao or one of the boys. He now sat at his desk reading his science textbook. He would be attending the public school instead of the exclusive private he was going to. At least he was placed in advanced classes unlike the other idiots that went there.

Leon's stomach growled. He sighed. He would eventually have to go downstairs and get some food, but that also meant facing Wang Yao and whoever else lived here.

There was another knock at his door. Wouldn't they just leave him alone?

Leon forcefully yanked open the door. "What?"

In the doorway stood a girl of about fifteen with long, wavy black hair and warm, brown eyes. Pink flowers were tucked in behind her ear and she held a tray of fragrant food. The entire sight was beautiful.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." Leon felt his face blush red.

She giggled. "That's okay. I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Leon took the tray from her and set it on the desk.

"I'm Mei. You're Leon right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mei."

Mei laughed. "No need to be so formal. Anyway, aren't you coming downstairs?"

"Uh, well, I don't really want to... talk to Mr. Wang."

"Why not?" Mei took the extra chair next to the door and sat down.

"I'm just so confused. He's my 'dad', but all my life I've been told he's horrible, which he is, but still, he's my 'dad'."

"I don't think he's horrible. I mean, he's more of a 'teacher' than a dad, and sure, he can be _really_ annoying sometimes, but still, he took us all in when we had nowhere to go." Mei tilted her head and looked at him. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Do you know why I was sent to live with Mr. Kirkland?"

"No, but-"

"I was sent to him because Mr. Wang was abusing me!"

Mei's eyes widened. "And do you actually remember him doing this?"

"Uh, well, um, no... but-"

"I don't think your memories should be based on what other people tell you." She got up from her seat. "You should make your own memories." Mei flashed him a lovely smile as she walked out the door. "I hope we make some good memories together. See you later."

Leon had maybe just fallen in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I left out the other Asians like Thailand and Tibet, but they just wouldn't flow into the story. Plus, I don't know how to write them very well. So... yeah.<strong>


	3. AN and Priority List: Please Read!

Dear readers, I know this isn't a chapter but please read it.

One thing I hate is a story that is never finished with no news or updates from the author. As a writer, I have sudden ideas, write them down, but have no clue how to finish it and wrap it up. That is why I have so many stories and almost none complete OTL. So, I wrote this up just to let everyone know, I'm not dead and deported off to Antarctica or something and just to give you a general idea of what I am working on and my order of priority.

* * *

><p>Order of Priority:<p>

1. The Way I Loved You (nearly finished)

2. The Lives I Ruin (completely planned)

3. The Things I Do for You (completely planned)

4. The Hero I Need (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet)

5. This Torn Heart I Have (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet [sorry for the fans of this story, but I might not be working on this for a while])

6. Between Us (updated at my leisure)

7. Heart of Sicily (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES)

8. Into the Darkness (PoT fanfic) ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES FOR **HETALIA**)

* * *

><p>Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me although I am very inconsistent and not the greatest writer OTL. To keep up with more frequent updates, check out the<strong> WWH AU website<strong> and under _"student blogs"_ on _"girl's page"_ is my update blog-ish thing.

And some more shameless self-promoting! On the WWH AU website survey page is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).


	4. AN: Dearest Readers

**DEAREST DARLINGS,**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories and coming to my profile. I appreciate you more than you can ever imagine.**

**To be honest, I've fallen out of the Hetalia fandom almost completely. I still love the characters and their interactions dearly but I don't follow the anime or even the manga updates. I've fallen completely into another fandom: Les Miserables. Therefore, I don't think I'm going to be finishing any of my APH fics. If I get inspiration, I might write a little bit for them but don't expect anything.**

**Hetalia was my first fandom that I wrote things for and followed and had a small (but awesome!) following for. It taught me a lot about myself, being in a fandom, history, writing and so much more. It was an amazing fandom to be in (especially with a chaotic fandom like Les Mis), especially for a first fandom. Everyone is so welcoming and friendly.**

**I really enjoyed my time here, but don't expect much more. If you really like my writing, my other account is ViridianNight where I have one APH fic and where I post my Les Mis fics. I am also on Tumblr at RedAmbitions if you ever wanna stop by and also on AO3 as RedAmbitions.**

**Please feel free to still message me, ask me things or just chat on this account about anything, including Hetalia. I love you all so much and you all helped me grow. I will never forget everyone.**

**Sincerely, Yuan**


End file.
